Falling in Love by the Moon
by Vernicy Psyche
Summary: What happens when Katie can't sleep and Oliver shows her a hidden clearing in the Forbidden Forest? Well, Wood acting like a poet of course! Just a short little one-shot that doesn't even make that much sense. For Book-Mania-Girl520.


**A/N: So this was a story written for my friend Book-Mania-Girl520 (more or less). Again, not my best work, and I didn't really know what I was doing with it so sorry if it sucks. But enjoy and review anyway?**

* * *

><p><strong>Falling In Love By The Moon: a Kativer Story<strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start, knowing I was scared by my dream, but couldn't remember what had happened. I shook my head and looked at the clock. It read 2:45 AM, meaning no one would be up. I knew there was no way I could go back to sleep, at least not right now. I sighed, and threw on shorts and a t-shirt, heading to the door. I made sure I closed the door slowly, as to not wake the others up.<p>

I walked down to the pitch slowly, enjoying the view, and the clean, crisp smell of freshly cut grass. I walked into the locker room and grabbed my broom from my locker. It didn't matter that the place was pitch black; this place was my second home, I didn't need to see to make my way around. I walked outside and kicked off my flip flops, feeling the cool grass between my toes. I took off and felt the familiar rush of weightlessness that came with flying on a broom.

There was no one else around, so passing the quaffle around would be pointless unless I wanted to chase the ball every time I threw it. After a couple laps, I decided that chasing the snitch would wear me out enough that I could go back to sleep again. I turned toward the equipment shed, where the fluttering ball would be, when I stopped. I looked up at the moon, just in front of me. I could see all the craters, the dips and rises of the surface, and I smiled. It was like seeing an old friend.

"Katie?" Someone asked from right behind me. I jumped, startled, and started cursing whoever it was in my head as I fell off my broom. I closed my eyes, sighing, and sincerely hoping that whoever was stupid enough to scare me had enough sense to catch me. Luckily they did, and little air I had left got knocked out of my lungs as I landed in someone's arms. We wobbled in the air a little bit, and I clutched onto the shirt of the person for dear life as they steadied the broom. I looked up at my killer-turned-savior and my jaw dropped.

"Oliver?" I asked, not really believing he was here. He nodded, laughing.

"You're such a klutz." He said, smiling as I rolled my eyes.

"Only around you, Wood." I said, shaking my head. I glanced at him, and saw he was looking up, staring at the moon, like I had been just a few minutes before. I found myself studying how he looked in the moonlight. He looked... nicer, more calm.

"Come out here a lot?" I asked, curious. I was out here almost two or three times every week, and hadn't seem him before. He didn't say anything for a minute, and I glanced up. He was looking at me in a way that I knew he was deciding how to answer. Slowly, hesitantly, he nodded.

"I've never seen you out here though." I said, pointing out the obvious. I'm not sure why, but with him here, I just had to talk. Suddenly, he took off, speeding over the Forbidden Forest.

"OLIVER!" I screamed, hugging him as hard as I could. He started laughing; not a quiet laugh, but a loud, boisterous laugh. I guess it didn't really matter how loud he was, we were alone. A little ways back into the forest, he landed in a small clearing by a small cliff. There was a tiny waterfall that reflected the moon in pearly ripples.

"This is where you are?" I ask, looking around. There were wildflowers dotting the grass here and there, and a nice big rock to sit on by the pool at the bottom of the small waterfall. He nods, looking proud at his find.

"It's always quiet here. The perfect place to think." He said, leading me over to the rock, so we could sit down.

"It's beautiful." I said, smiling gently at him. He looked at me for a minute, hiding a smirk, before ducking his head and looking away. I glanced at him, before looking around the clearing again..

"You're beautiful." He murmured, looking at his knees. My head whipped back to him, and I looked in his eyes questioningly. He looked at me with slightly frightened eyes, but seemed reasurred by what he saw.

"You're beautiful. I've wanted to tell you that for so long." He said again, a little stronger this time. I blushed and looked down. He put his hands on either side of my face, making me look at him.

"Katie Bell, I brought you out here tonight to tell you that to me... you're even more beautiful than this place. The light of the moon is nothing compared to your radiance. I could count the stars and there would be more days that I would want to spend with you. I-" He coughed, blushing.

"Sorry, got carried away there." He said, clasping his hands in his lap.

"So you're a poet too?" I asked, smiling. The tips of his ears turned red. I leaned closer to him.

"No one's ever said anything nicer to me." I whispered. He leaned in toward me too.

"Bell..." He said, breathing in slowly.

"Wood." I replied. He sat there, eyes closed, unmoving, just inches from me. I put my hand on the side of his face, and his eyes flashed open.

"Just kiss me already." I said, smiling slightly. He smirked, and kissed me gently.


End file.
